Episode 7627 (28th September 2016)
Plot Charity tells hungover Cain that she and Ross were together last night. Moira finds Holly listening to a love song so tries to find out more about Holly's mystery man. Moira admits selling the farm is partly due to splitting up with Cain, but she's ready for a change. Lisa isn't pleased with Cain for leaving whilst Belle was still missing. She hands Cain his mail, which includes correspondence from Moira's solicitor. Cain admits he should've been there for Belle. Kerry returns from a run. Joanie insists she can't keep hiding from Dan as he'll suss something is up. Kerry learns Zak and Joanie are planning to visit Belle for a few day, and insists the last thing she and Dan need is space. Jimmy has spent the night at the B&B. Nicola looks for an apology for pretending she was dead, but Jimmy hits back that he wouldn't need to make up a stupid story if he got some comfort at home. Carly's handbag is accidentally knocked over, so Marlon picks up the contents, but becomes self-conscious when Pete make an offhand comment. Cain confronts Ross about making Debbie's life miserable, now moving onto Charity. Ross insists it was just a kiss, and he's glad he is back as it gets Charity off his case. Cain protests he and Charity are ancient history. Cain and Moira run into each other outside the shop. Moira warns Cain to stay out of her life, and whilst Moira puts the shopping in the car, Holly tells Cain that he'll need to fight for Moira if he wants her back. Kerry brushes Dan off. Holly admits to Jai that she still thinks Moira loves Cain, although Jai explains that just because you love someone, doesn't mean you should be together. Holly believes everything will be okay if she finds an investor for the farm. Jai asks Holly to bring her passport to his business meeting in Watford, as he might be planning a surprise. Joanie finds Kerry praying in church and explains Dan is planning a romantic meal. Marlon is still down at Pete's comments, and Carly assures him no one cares about gender roles anymore. Holly tells Moira she deserves to be happy, and if Cain is stopping that, then she needs to let him go. Jimmy presents Nicola with a bunch of roses and admits he's been an idiot. Nicola explains it was beyond hurtful for him to say she was dead, and they make up. Kerry invites Joanie to interrupt her and Dan's romantic meal. Charity confesses she exaggerated her relationship with Ross to make Cain jealous, and he explains it worked. Cain asks Charity for a reason to stick around, so Charity offers herself and the pair kiss. Charity tells Cain she is sick of playing games, but admits they are stuck with each other. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Joanie Dingle - Denise Black *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson Guest cast None. Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Butlers Farm - Holly's bedroom and living room *David's Shop - Exterior *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Cottage - Back garden *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage *Main Street *Church Lane *Emmerdale Village Institute - Back decking *St. Mary's Church - Nave Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes